Revenge, Love, And A New Beginning
by Selena Midyette
Summary: Pre HBPAt the age of ten when her parents were murdered by Death Eaters, Viola Montez swore that she'd have revenge. Now six years later her grandfather sends her to Hogwarts after teaching her magic himself. There, she makes new friends and comes across


REVENGE, LOVE, AND A NEW BEGINNING

By Selena Midyette

Fiction Rated T

Author's Note: Hey what's up people I'm Selena Midyette, and this is my first fan-fiction ever! It's a little different but different is good, right? Anyway, hope you like my story and please review. Oh, before I forget, Dumbledore is not I repeat not dead. Snape is just rhere. What I'm trying to say is this story is alternate universe.

Disclaimer: If I were J. K. Rowling I would be richer than the Queen of England, married, above the age of seventeen, have kids, be British, and also the one who knows what's going to happen in the seventh book (which by the way is driving me crazy with anticipation). But since I'm none of these, I therefore don't own Harry Potter. Damn!

Prologue

It all started on a dark blissful night, a night that changed my life forever and left my heart scarred for years on end. My parents had decided to send me to my Grandfather's House for the weekend because they wanted to spend some quality time together, or so they said. My life was about to turn upside down and I didn't suspect a thing. Of course I, along with my parents, didn't imagine that I was about to encounter something, something they desperately tried to hide from me until the right moment had arrived. Or maybe they would've never told me in the first place. Maybe they'd kept the secret to themselves and pretended that I was a normal person. But who knows what would of happened if they were still alive? Unfortunately, I had to learn the truth the hard way.

Ever since I was born I've always loved visiting my Grandfather. I would sit by the crackling fire, sipping hot cocoa, and listening to the wonderful stories my Grandfather told me. A storie that really caught my attention was about a magical school in which kids were taught magic by qualified teachers. The stories were so rich with details that I even envision it in my mind. However, he also talked about Death-Eaters who follow a powerful wizard with one single purpose in mind: to destroy families, kill Muggle Borns, and not to mention, to kill some kid named Harry Potter. But there was one tiny little flaw in these tellings. I thought they were made up. I thought they were just stories based upon my Grandfather's imagination. I mean, why should I worry about these intriguing, yet frightening stories? They were just fake, right? Boy was I wrong.

I don't know what made me go back, and you know what? I wish I never did. All I know was that I was sneaking off into the dark and dreary night and returning home on foot. I arrived ten minutes later, drenched to the bone and entered The Montez Manor through a back door which was slightly left ajar.

Striding through the silent halls, I quickly made my way towards my chambers.

Unlocking the door with a set of keys my father had given me, I entered the dark empty room. Without bothering to turn on the lights, I blindly searched for a blanket and a pillow. When I finally found the items I was looking for, I silently ran out the doors and locked myself into a hall closet. Laying upon the hard cold ground, I listened to the shrill of the wind and rain pounding hard against the high, wide windows. Closing my eyes, I fell into an uneasy sleep. And waited.

Hours later, I awoke to the sound of voices. Climbing to my feet unsteadily and shaking the sleep out of my eyes, I opened the door quietly. The hall clock struck midnight and I jumped slightly, scared out of my wits. Crawling stealthily towards my parents' room, I eased myself in front of the door and peeked inside. My parents was bound by hand and foot. Droplets of blood trickled onto the floor, both from them and from a man I didn't recognize. The man held a strange looking stick in his hand and was pointing it at my helpless parents. Apparently they hadn't noticed me and so without making a sound, I held my breath and listened.

:Join us, and the suffering will end," the man said coolly, watching as my parents struggled against the ropes that currently tied them down.

"We will never join Voldemort's damn side!" I heard my mother's voice fiercely say.

For some unknown reason the name Voldemort sent shivers down my spine. But I shook it off immediately. Why should I be afraid of a name that had nothing to do with me?

"And nor will our daughter!" My father said with conviction.

The man laughed so hard, that he momentarily lowered the wooden stick but soon gathered himself up.

"You have a daughter? You actually have a daughter, David? Susannah? Ah!" Clarity suddenly washed over the man's face. "If my memory serves right, you have a daughter named Viola Annie. Isn't that correct? She's a pretty one, Susannah. Might be even prettier than you in a few years."

He stroked her cheek tenderly. Susannah flinched under the man's disgusting touch.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" My mother yelled furiously.

"I will never lay a finger on your daughter, if and only, you join us," he said matter-of-factly.

"We already told you, We will not join your side and nor will Viola." David replied.

"how do you know Viola won't join us? As far as I know, she doesn't even know about the existence of our world. Wait, she doesn't?" He asked incredulously, looking to one guilty face to the next.

I watched as my parents squirmed under the man's intense stare. I clenched my hands into fists, anticipating the man's nextwords. I would finally discovered the secret my parents never had the gut to tell me in person. I instantly regretted that.

Well Well, the Dark Lord will love this. But back on track. Do you still claim that you will not join us."

"Yes! We would rather die than join your side and kill innocent Muggles!" Susannah said coldly.

Then so be it."

For a moment nothing moved. The only sounds were the wind and rain. The manor stood still and silent. Not even a mouse dared to break the heavy silence. Then, without warning, the man clad in black raised the stick and uttered the two words that later would haunt me for the rest of eternalty.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted happily. A green light exploded from the tip of the stick and quickly faded into my parents bodies. I gasped, my eyes widen with fright, as my parents collapsed to the ground, unmistakeably dead.

"No!" I choked out tears from um in my eyes. "No! Mum! Dad! Oh please, no!"

jumping to my feet I kicked the doors wide open and stormed in. ignoring the pain that I shot up when I hit the ground and landed on my bruised knees, I inched my way towards my parents' side, tears rolling down my cheeks, thick and fast. Finally reaching my parents, I gazed into their blank and hollow eyes, and knew that I wouldn't see my once loving and joyful parents again.

A scream of anger sorrow rent shadows and I heard my screams echo around me and throughout the empty manor. At last I thought it was. A hand roughly grabbed me from behind and I uttered a scream of terror. Slowly, I picked myself up and turned around, scared as to what I would see next. Unwilling, my eyes met the metallic dark eyes and despite myself I shuddered as the man smiled maliciously. He stepped forward, closing the gap between us, and he gently stroked my hair. I cringed involuntary.

"why, hello Viola dear," he said seductively, stepping even closer to me than before. "It is such an honor to finally meeting you."

And it suddenly hit me, lightning breaking through the glass window and burning with the realization that slowly sunk into my unwanted thoughts. Turning my face downwards and gazing longingly at my parents, I swore that someday I would have revenge on those who destroyed my parents and who afterwards will kill those I loved as well. Quickly turning away from their mutated bodies I looked to the man's eyes and I finally knew. I realized that midnight would never be quite the same again. For me midnight would mean nightmare.


End file.
